Everywhere
by LBx
Summary: Duo and Heero's thoughts on events after a mission together. Both boys struggle not to give into old emotions, but they're finding it harder than they thought. 1x2x1


Hey minna-san, LB here. I know I should be working on my other fics, but I've been working to get this one-shot done too. It's got a few new things for me. I think it turned out alright, but I'll leave that up for you to decide, eh? I wasn't really sure of what genre to put this under either. Any suggestions welcomed.  
  
  
  
Warnings: 1x2x1, limey, songfic, OOC-ness and an author trying some new things ^^  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the boys or the Song 'Everywhere' by Michelle Branch.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There were ten mobile suits in front of me. I clutched Deathscythe's controls, a smirk spreading across my face. The taste of blood lingered in my mouth and my head was throbbing with pain, but I ignored everything and focused on the suits.  
  
"You guys are all going down."  
  
A violent shudder over took my body then. I growled and thrust the scythe to full power. Raising the weapon above my head, I counted to three and ran forward . . .  
  
  
  
Before I got close a blinding light filled the area and the suits were gone.  
  
  
  
"Damn it, Heero!" I glared at the youth on the screen angrily. "Those were mine."  
  
"You were too weak to fight them. I had to take them out."  
  
"I could have done it!"  
  
"No, you couldn't have." Heero was using *that* tone on me again. The one that told me not to argue, because he's in charge.  
  
"Those suits were mine." I've never been one to listen to Heero. I was angry. This was a team mission, and Heero had taken all my fun away. The pounding in my head increased. I winced and lifted a hand to my head. When I pulled back it was covered with blood. My blood.  
  
"Duo, you're injured. Hide Deathscythe in the bushes and I'll come check on you."  
  
"I'm fine H-heero." Gritting my teeth and clutching the controls, I tried to remain conscious. It was getting harder with each minute. The adrenaline from the fight was leaving my system and my vision was darkening.  
  
"Duo, now."  
  
"I said I was . . . " Everything went black and the last thing I heard was Heero shouting at me.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Turn it inside out so I can see  
  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
  
And when I wake you're never there  
  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
  
You're everywhere  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Baka." I pulled myself up onto Deathscythe and into the cockpit. Duo was being held up by his harness. The area smelt of stale blood and I could see why. His face was covered in it.  
  
"If you had only listened to me." I undid the buckle and moved Duo into a better position. Dark lashes were caked with blood, and his face had somehow taken quite a beating. Frowning, I removed him from the chair and cradled him in my arms.  
  
"I better get us out of here. Who knows when OZ will come back."  
  
Deathscythe's controls were simple to operate and I moved the Gundam into the dense forest. At least there it would have some shelter. Wing was already parked there, so I routed through Duo's cockpit for a first aid kit. He didn't have one, at least not that I could see.  
  
"Maxwell no baka." I growled. I jumped down from Deathscythe, not even caring if Duo felt the impact. Why didn't he have a first aid kit? Was he that stupid? That cocky?  
  
The small kit I carried in Wing only contained enough supplies to bandage the cut on Duo's head. I leaned the American against the mecha, plugging in my laptop.  
  
"01 and 02, when you complete your mission use the following directions to find your safe house."  
  
It wasn't that close. At least twelve miles away. I'd have to carry Duo to it, as Deathscythe wouldn't make it. Wing wasn't in any shape to move either. I placed Duo on my back and held my computer under my arm. No matter what anyone believes, Duo is not the lightest person to carry around. The toll of the battle was trying to overtake me, but I still had a mission.  
  
"Baka, when you awake you'll regret it."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Just tell me how I got this far  
  
Just tell me why you're here  
  
And who you are  
  
'Cause every time I look you're never there  
  
And every time I sleep you're always there  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Five days had past. Five freakin days of being trapped in the same two rooms as Heero Yuy. It was driving me insane. I didn't want to talk with him, but whom else did I have? I was beginning to doubt that Heero knew how to speak. I struggled to sit up, careful not to hurt my healing arm.  
  
"Heero!"  
  
The bedroom I was in was small, just tinier than the main room. Whoever had chosen this safe house was going to pay when I felt better. A two-room cabin in the middle of nowhere was not my idea of relaxation after a mission.  
  
The door creaked open to reveal an irritated Japanese pilot. His glare was intense, but so was mine.  
  
"Any news on when we can leave this dump?"  
  
Heero gave his head a slight shake. Dark bangs momentarily hid his Prussian pools from me, and I wondered what was going through his head. He couldn't like this any more than I did.  
  
"I'm tired of sitting here like an invalid. I want to do something."  
  
"Do me a favor and jump off a cliff than." Heero grumbled as he shut the door on me.  
  
I swung my legs onto the floor, rising slowly to my feet. Unsteady steps took me to the door. I pushed it open and looked out on Heero.  
  
"Are you like this when on missions with the others?"  
  
Cobalt orbs sought out mine, brows furrowing slightly.  
  
"The others know when to leave me alone."  
  
I ignored the hint and collapsed on the couch. Did I also mention that the food in this place was the pits? And don't even get started on the water. We, or should I say Heero, has to carry it in from the hand pump outside.  
  
Heero turned back to his computer, ignoring me completely. A soft sigh escaped my lips as I rested my head on the stiff pillow. Even though I was still angry with him, I hated his attitude towards me. We weren't just comrades anymore, but it seemed Heero wanted to forget what had happened.  
  
Our relationship was a messed one, and sometimes I wondered if it was all some kind of cruel joke. For the two years that we'd been fighting together I had never known Heero to act friendly towards me. Then, on a mission similar to this one . . .  
  
I stopped my thoughts there. The past was not something I wanted to dwell on, especially that particular memory.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone, Whoa whoa  
  
I'm not alone  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
My fingers flew over the keyboard, mind reeling with images. I knew what Duo was thinking of, and I wished I could stop him.  
  
'Admit it Yuy, you don't hate him as much as you let on.'  
  
I ground my teeth together and tried to shut out the mental images my brain kept sending me. That had been a mistake, an error. It should have never happened.  
  
"Damn it!" I slammed my fists on the desk.  
  
The feel of Duo's eyes watching me sent a tingle down my spine. Did he know what my thoughts lingered on?  
  
"Heero, are you okay?" He said it so innocently, but when I turned around I realized he knew. A dark shadow haunted his violet pools, lips pressed firmly in a line.  
  
"Hn."  
  
I went back to typing the mission report. If I could keep my mind blank, I'd have it finished in an hour.  
  
  
  
/My hands slid over soft, pale skin. /  
  
  
  
Concentrate on the mission report. There was five, no ten suits left. Or was it twenty?  
  
  
  
/Mouths met in timid kisses. /  
  
  
  
It had been ten. I closed my eyes and took in a shaky breath. I needed to keep my mind clear.  
  
  
  
/Violet pools stared up at me, honey-colored hair spread out over the sheets. /  
  
  
  
"I can't do this." I slammed my laptop shut, turning to look at Duo. His eyes had widened in surprise at my words.  
  
"Can't do what, Heero?"  
  
The American pulled his knees to his chest, sending me an uneasy glance.  
  
"This."  
  
"Heero, don't . . . "  
  
I wasn't the only one who had attempted to block the memory from mind, it appeared. I got to my feet, hesitating as I gazed at Duo.  
  
"Damn it Heero, don't." He whispered. His eyes shut tight; Duo rocked his body back and forth. "Don't."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I recognize the way you make me feel  
  
It's hard to think that you might not be real  
  
I sense it now  
  
The water's getting deep  
  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
  
Away from me  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
I could feel him looking at me. What scared me most was that I liked it. I couldn't give Heero what he had last time. I wouldn't let him have what he had last time. No matter how badly my body wanted it.  
  
"Duo, look at me."  
  
"No."  
  
"Duo."  
  
The tone in his voice would scare anyone out of their wits. I was use to it. He used it whenever he got annoyed with me.  
  
"Heero, listen to me. We're soldiers in a war. A long war. We've been isolated, secluded, whatever you want to call it. I'm tired of that, but I can't do anything about it."  
  
"Hn." Heero crossed his arms; cobalt's still drilling into me. "Your point?"  
  
"Not again. I won't give into my loneliness. Last time was -"  
  
"A mistake?"  
  
I looked up at him then. Something inside me was wrenching around at his words.  
  
"I don't know. I don't know what it was -"  
  
A soft grunt escaped Heero. He grabbed his coat off the chair, walking past me.  
  
"Where are you -"  
  
The click of the safe house door told me he was gone.  
  
"Damn." I squeezed my eyes shut, the pain and longing inside me growing. "Damn, damn, damn. You just love to walk out on me, don't you Heero?"  
  
He'd done it last time. I'd thought something might have changed, but I woke the next morning to an empty bed.  
  
I got off the couch and gazed around the small cabin.  
  
"Damn."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes  
  
It's you I see  
  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone, Whoa whoa  
  
I'm not alone, I am not alone  
  
Whoa, oh, ooh, oh  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Duo was sleeping when I returned from my walk. The late afternoon sun played over his face, creating a soft glow around the braided boy. I tossed my coat onto my long abandon chair and took a seat on the couch.  
  
Hesitant fingers brushed over his soft skin, pushing back honey bangs. Eyelids flickered, feet curling up as Duo murmured something in his sleep. I sighed and pulled my hand back. I didn't deserve to touch him, not after what I did to him. Yet, the boy who had haunted my dreams for the past few weeks wasn't making it easy for me. It would be a lie if I said I didn't want him.  
  
"Nnn, Heero . . . "  
  
I smirked softly at Duo's cute pout. He always wrinkles his nose funny when he makes that expression. The American shifted in his sleep, head snuggling into the pillow.  
  
"I dream about you too." I whispered. A small smile curved up the corners of Duo's mouth, almost like he had heard. Once more I found my hands brushing over his pale skin. "Duo . . . "  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And when I touch your hand  
  
It's then I understand  
  
The beauty that's within  
  
It's now that we begin  
  
You always light my way  
  
I hope there never comes a day  
  
No matter where I go  
  
I always feel you so  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
I was suspicious about Heero. He hadn't snapped at me recently, and even his grunts seemed kinder than usual. The past week had been uneventful, and the mysterious Japanese pilot hadn't mentioned the other day's conversation. Weird, eh?  
  
"Heeeeero." I rested my head on his, glancing down at the computer screen. "I'm bored again."  
  
"Hn."  
  
This wouldn't do. I stepped away and studied the chocolate-haired boy for a moment. His hands were poised over the keyboard, eyes still trained on the monitor, but it was like he was waiting for me to say more.  
  
"Amuse me."  
  
"How?"  
  
I shrugged. "Doesn't matter how. Just get my mind off of my boredom." As soon as the words left my mouth a wished I could take them back. Heero raised a finely arched eyebrow, a gleam that scared the crap out of me appearing in his eyes.  
  
"You don't care how?" The laptop was packed away and I soon found myself sitting on Heero's lap in its place. "Not at all?" I felt him twist the end of my braid around his finger and my pulse quickened.  
  
"I -"  
  
Then his lips were sliding across the back of my neck. I took in a sharp breath. No, I couldn't . . . Not now . . .  
  
Heero's kisses where nearing my mouth. His breath teased over my skin and I felt myself shudder unwillingly.  
  
"Damn it Yuy."  
  
I grabbed his shoulders and crushed our lips together. I felt him gasp into my mouth as his arms circled my waist. Hey, if he wants to do this he has to do it right. Somehow my hands wound up beneath his tank top, running over his firm chest. I nibbled at his lower lip and straddled him in the chair.  
  
A hand on my cheek stopped me. I gazed into Prussian pools, my forehead pressed against Heero's.  
  
"I thought you didn't want this." He said quietly. "I don't want to push you if -"  
  
"Heero, shut up." I grunted and pressed our lips together again. I ran my tongue over his kiss-swollen lips, urging him to open his mouth. Heero complied, and our kisses deepened.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes  
  
It's you I see  
  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
The soft rays dancing through the window woke me the next morning. My whole body ache, but I felt better then I had in weeks. Rolling onto my side, I reached out a hand to finger Duo's long hair.  
  
"Mmm . . . " The American's violet orbs fluttered open, a smile lighting his face. "Hey Heero."  
  
"Hey."  
  
Duo wiggled over and curled up into my bare chest. I felt the corner of my lips tug upwards as I held him. This was different from last time. This time, it felt right.  
  
"Sleep well?" The longhaired boy murmured sleepily.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"That's good."  
  
Duo fell silent then and I wondered what was going through his mind. He didn't regret . . .  
  
The safe house's small double bed groaned as I sat up. I felt Duo's arms tighten their hold as he clung to my waist.  
  
"You're leaving?"  
  
I tipped up his chin, only to look into panicked violets. The clock on the wall told me it was eight o'clock, I should have been up hours ago.  
  
"Don't leave Heero. Not again. I don't want to be lonely right now."  
  
Pulling the American into a sitting position, I pressed our foreheads together.  
  
"I'm not leaving, not this time. And not the next time either." I whispered. "I'll never leave you alone again."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I catch my breath  
  
It's you I breathe  
  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone, Whoa whoa  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Hey 'Fei? What are ya grumbling about?" I bounded into the main room of the safe house I was sharing with Wufei. The Chinese boy scowled at me.  
  
"Where have you been? I'm not doing all the work alone. You can." Wufei stalked out of the room, tossing a mission report outline at me. I smirked as I caught the paper.  
  
"That's where you're wrong 'Fei. I'm not alone. Heero promised he'd never leave me alone again, and he's been good to his word."  
  
I shut my eyes and smiled. Right before me was my beautiful lover. I'd see him again soon; most of our missions required us to work together. Since that fateful mission, we'd worked together three times already.  
  
"I'm not alone, because Heero is everywhere."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh, you're in everyone I see  
  
So tell me  
  
Do you see me?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
- Owari - 


End file.
